Together Again
by Kiriana-Uchiha
Summary: Cheza was taken away from her best frined when she was a child. Now she is on her own and has come back to where it all began. With no idea of what to expect, She will learn some new things about herself as well as her new friends. What about him? Will he remember her? What will happen when they discover the truth? (I suck at summaries.. I promise my story isn't this bad.)
1. New Girl

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

** I DO HOWEVER OWN MY O/C CHEZA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I CREATE IN THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY! =)**

** P.S- The story will follow some of the anime plot. I will try not to seem like I am going episode for episode. Let me know what you think. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! =)**

**_Her screams could be heard from inside the house. You would think someone was being killed if it wasn't for what the girl was saying. He heard her. He couldn't do anything but sit there and cry too. He heard her say she didn't want to leave, but he didn't believe her. Why should he? She had been taken away from him. Taken, or just left on her own accord. He didn't care. His only friend left him just like everyone else had. He didn't speak, just sat there, hurt and angry. He swore he would never care about anyone else ever again. They always left him after all._**

The little girl continued to scream and cry. She didn't want to leave. She was 5, he was 6. And that is where all of this started.

**-12 years later-**

"For the last time mother I'm just peachy here… Yes I know you and dad don't want me here, although I'm not entirely sure why. I'll be fine… Look I'm going to be late for school. I'll call you tonight… Love you too. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Give me a break for once already." The girl said as she grabbed her school bag and looked in the mirror once more. She twitched slightly._ / Do they have to make thee skirts so short? /_ She thought to herself. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door to start her first day at a new school.

Once she arrived she found her class relatively easily. Though she was 17, she was home-schooled and therefore had to start a few years behind her class. When her parents asked about it however, they were told if she showed that she was able to take on the work she would be allowed to skip ahead. She really just needed to suffer through a few months of the younger classes.

She walked in and sat down. Everyone stared at her. _/ And here it comes.../_ she thought to herself.

"That must be the new girl."

"Yeah I heard she's supposed to be skipped ahead soon though. She was home-schooled."

"Hah she's probably just too stupid to understand the work so was held back a few years already." The comments kept on and on until the teacher walked in. Everyone quit talking and faced forward.

Like always, the teacher can't leave the new person alone. He looked at his list, as if he didn't already know, and said, "Ahh, it looks like we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to come up and tell us a little bit about yourself?" he looked up and smiled.

_/No, not really. /_ She though as she got up and headed to the front of the class. She bowed and began, "Hello everyone. My name is Fujibayashi, Cheza. I recently transferred here from my home in the U.S. Most of you know that I was home-schooled. I used to live here when I was younger, but for whatever reason my parents took me the live in the U.S. I wanted to come back because I wanted to know where I was born and why they left." Once she finished, she bowed and sat back down.

Most of the people in the classroom stared at her as she walked back to her seat. One person in particular.

"Yuki, what's up? You alright?" A male voice asked.

Yuki snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine but… I know her from somewhere."

"Who? You mean the new girl, Cheza?" This time it was a female who asked.

"Yes… I remember that name. And those eyes, I know I've seen her before." Yuki answered his friends. He looked at the two of them. "Kyo, I know I've seen her before." Yuki gave the male a pointed look. Kyo understood immediately.

"Right… what should we do?" Kyo asked.

"Talk to Shigure when we get home." Yuki answered him, with a bit of urgency in his voice. The girl looked at the two confused as ever, but figured it would be better not to ask. They both seemed worried now. She glanced sideways at the girl they were just talking about. She seemed to be paying attention to the teacher.

_/She's very pretty. /_ The girl thought as she looked at Cheza. She turned her attention back to the teacher.

Once class was over, she saw Cheza get up and walked over to her. Yuki and Kyo stared after her.

"Hi, my name is Honda, Tohru. It's so nice to meet you." The girl name Tohru said as she smiled and bowed to Cheza. Cheza smiled at the girl and bowed back. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Honda." Cheza answered.

Tohru was taken aback for a minute by the name, only Yuki had ever called her that. "Oh, no please, call me Tohru." She said quickly. Cheza laughed. "Yeah, I hate that too. Call me Cheza. Please don't call me ma'am or Ms. Fujibayashi." She laughed again. Tohru smiled, as Kyo and Yuki walked over.

"Cheza, these are my friends. Kyo and Yuki Sohma." Tohru said as he introduced each of them.

"Hey." Kyo said with a small wave of his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Fujibayashi." Yuki responded. Cheza twitched. "Gaahhh don't call me that." She said covering her ears. The group laughed.

"Ya' know, for someone who is supposed to be older than us, you really don't act like it." Kyo pointed out.

"Yes well, I've seen what acting your age has done to my parents. I personally want to have fun and see no point in acting all grown up just because I'm a few years older than the rest of you." Cheza answered with a smirk. Tohru and Yuki laughed at Cheza's response, and Kyo's expression.

Yuki looked closely at the girl as she and Tohru kept talking. He knew her from somewhere, and it was driving him insane that he couldn't figure out where from. She had piercing eyes. Eyes like that you never forget. They were fierce, light brown, almost golden it seemed. She was slightly taller than he was. Her hair was long and dark brown. It was layered and stopped around the middle of her back. Her bangs were pushed off to the side. She was fair skinned as well._ / Why do I know you…? HOW do I know you… /_ Yuki thought to himself.

"Yuki, you coming with us?" He heard Tohru ask.

"Oh, yes I'll be right there." He answered with a smile. He turned to grab his bag and they all left the room. It was time for lunch.

"Cheza, would you like to join us for lunch?" Yuki asked, hoping she would agree. He wanted to get to know her and maybe answer some of the questions he had. Cheza smiled, relieved not to be alone on her first day. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Yuki." Yuki smiled back.

Cheza asked where the group was going to meet and said she would meet them shortly; she needed to grab a few things from her locker. The group nodded and parted ways for the time being.

A few moments passed and Tohru saw Cheza walk back outside and called her over. "Cheza! Over here!" she called waving her arm so Cheza could see her easier. Cheza jogged over. "Wow you play?" Tohru asked Cheza, seeing the guitar bag hanging over her shoulder. Cheza smiled. "Yeah, I've been playing for years. Taught myself, took singing lessons though." She laughed as she finished.

"Will you play something for us?" Yuki asked, quite interested now. Kyo and Tohru looked at him, a little surprised.

"Uh… sure why not. Any suggestions?" Cheza asked Yuki, pulling out her guitar. She tuned it quickly and when wasn't given an answer, she decided on a song herself. She played a few chords to get warmed up, and then began.

_Samishige na tsuki hitotsu  
Anata no tokoro de miru koro wa  
Kirei na mangetsu ni natte iru darou_

Kono hane furuwasete tabidatsu tori wa ima  
Aisareru riyuu o keshiki ni sagashiteta

Anata o aishite kara Dakareta mune no oku no  
Ichimai no e no naka Kaeritai umi o mitsuketa

Tsuki wa ikustu aru no  
Hitori no heya e to kaeru michi  
Sorezore no yoru o mimamotte kureta

Konna tsukiakari ni Tobidatsu tori wa ima  
Dokomademo jiyuu ni Aishitai kimochi dake

Anata o aishite kara Miageta sora no chizu ni  
Te o kazashite warau Mou hitotsu no tsuki o mitsuketa

When she finished, her new friends stared, completely stunned. "WOW Cheza that was amazing!" Tohru shouted. Yuki and Kyo nodded in agreement. "Yes that really was very beautiful." Yuki added. Cheza smiled. "Thank you guys so much!" She said happily. The group continued to talk and laugh.

Unbeknownst to the group, someone was watching them. Curious as to who this new girl is as well.


	2. Unexpected Invitation

**A/N Ok everyone here is chapter 2 of Together Again. I want to thank my 2 reviewers, Sparklefaith and XxJSkyxX91. =) Those of you who faved and followed THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! =D **

**ENJOY Ch. 2**

"Who is that girl Motoko?" A girl asked.

"How am I supposed to know Minami?" The one named Motoko answered, more like snapped. "I've never seen her before, but she is with _OUR_ Yuki. We need to take care of this." She continued. Minami nodded in agreement.

After lunch, everyone headed back to class. Cheza tried to pay attention during her classes, but it just wasn't happening anymore today. For some reason she just felt restless. _/ Damn, isn't it over yet?! Uggghhh. I still need to find a place to live; I am NOT living in a hotel room. Now I have this ridiculous amount of homework. What next? /_ Cheza bitterly thought. She sighed and put her head down on her desk.

"Ms. Fujibayashi, I understand the jet lag, but please pay attention." The teacher snapped. Cheza mumbled an apology and sat back up. A white piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened it and read:

_Don't you DARE think about trying anything with our Yuki. You're new here so we will give you a pass this ONE TIME. Stay away from our Yuki. You will not be warned again._

_-The Prince Yuki Fan Club_

Cheza stared at the note in disbelief._ / What the hell? Prince Yuki Fan Club? Oh who am I kidding, PRINCE Yuki? /_ She thought. She folded the note back up and looked at Kyo and held it up. He looked confused for a minute and she tossed it to him. When he read it he put his head in his hand and laughed quietly.

Once class ended she immediately handed the note to Yuki. "Ok, what is this all about? Did I really just get threatened for talking to you?" Cheza questioned. Yuki sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Cheza. These girls are harmless. They're just…" Yuki paused for a moment trying to think of the right word.

"Insane? Psychotic? Obsessed?" Cheza offered. Yuki and the Tohru laughed. Kyo folded his arms and leaned against the wall, uninterested now.

"So, Cheza, where are you staying?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, right now I'm staying in a hotel until I can find a place to live." Cheza answered. Yuki's head snapped up at this.

"Cheza, come stay with us. You can't possibly stay at a hotel." Yuki said, rather hastily. Cheza looked at him quite surprised by the offer. Kyo and Tohru looked at Yuki shocked, and maybe a little worried.

"Are you insane?!" Kyo yelled.

"Look Kyo she can't stay in a hotel. She can stay with us until she finds a place of her own." Yuki said with a pointed glare. Kyo got the message after that and nodded. "Come over for dinner and I will talk to my cousin when we get back." Yuki finished.

"Ok, I guess." Cheza said, still a bit confused and caught off guard. They all needed to head to their lockers, so they agreed to meet at the front of the school. Cheza's locker was a few away from Yuki's, so they walked together. Cheza took this opportunity to ask Yuki a few questions.

"Yuki? Can I ask you a few questions?" She started.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Yuki responded with a smile.

"Well, first, what the hell is with these crazy fans of yours?" She asked holding up the folded piece of paper trying not to laugh. Yuki sighed and laughed.

"Well to begin with I am truly sorry about that. They really are harmless. They did the same thing to Tohru. Actually they still bother her from time to time. They are just a group of girls that… hmm..." Yuki paused, again looking for the right words.

"Adore you? Worship you?" Cheza again offered. Yuki laughed at this. A genuine laugh. Cheza noticed a difference in it. She wanted to know why but knew better that to ask now. She would probably find out eventually.

"It's strange that you can find the words I seem to be at a loss for." Yuki stated, still snickering.

"I can just read people I guess. It's rather very easy to me." Cheza responded, not even thinking about it. Yuki just stared at her while she spoke.

"I know it's strange, probably really creepy. I'll try to stop doing it so much." Cheza said with a weird laugh when she noticed Yuki looking at her. Yuki shook his head. "No, it's ok. It doesn't bother me, really." Yuki answered. Cheza smiled.

They arrived at their lockers and they grabbed what they needed. Cheza threw her guitar over her back and put a few more books in her bag. "Hey, Yuki? Mind helping me with this math? It's evil and doesn't like me…" Cheza asked.

"Oh, Yuki! What a surprise to see you here!" it was Motoko.

"At his locker?" Cheza asked. Motoko glared at Cheza. She just rolled her eyes and began walking away. Yuki followed her, hoping to escape.

"So, Yuki, are you busy tonight? I was thinking that we could-"

"Sorry Motoko, but I just promised Cheza I would help her with her math." Yuki said, faking an apology. Motoko glared even harder at Cheza. Cheza could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of her head; she was shaking with silent laughter.

"But Yuki, I thought it would be nice for us to hang out." Motoko added, hoping to make him feel bad for turning her down.

"Maybe another time sweetie, we already have plans." Cheza said coolly, getting really annoyed with this girl. Motoko glared, again. _/ Damn this girl and her damn glares. /_ Cheza thought. "Come on Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are waiting for us." Cheza said, turning away from Motoko, smirking at her reaction. Yuki followed, waving good-bye at Motoko.

_/ You have GOT to be kidding me. First Tohru, now this, FREAK! Ugh I have got to do something to get them away from Yuki. I can't let this happen. I WON'T let this happen. /_ Motoko thought bitterly as she walked away.

**-Back with the group-**

"Damn it I missed it?!" Kyo said. "Damn I've been waiting for someone to put that bitch in her place." He added. Cheza and Yuki laughed.

"I gotta admit it was pretty fun." Cheza said with a smirk. "That girl is seriously nuts. She has a few screws loose. She added, mostly talking to herself.

"A _FEW_?" Kyo stressed.

"Ok… _All_ of her screws are loose." Cheza corrected. She couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

Tohru and Yuki smiled at the pair. Cheza really did fit in with them, even if she was older. They continued walking and talking and goofing off until some was yelling after them from behind.

"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru!" it was a little boy, or girl… Cheza couldn't quite tell yet.

"Oh no. Not that damn rabbit." Kyo said as he put his head in his hand.

"Rabbit?" Cheza asked. "Why did you call… it a rabbit?" She continued, still not sure as to if it was a boy or girl running up to them. Once the kid got up to them, she figured out it was a boy. Although a very girly one.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the boy asked.

"Momiji, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the estate?" Yuki asked a little warily of the boy.

"Yeah, I'm on my way back now. But I saw you guys a Tohru and I wanted a hug!" he said as he began to walk toward Tohru.

"Oh no you don't you little twerp. Get back to the house." Kyo said grabbing Momiji by the collar of his shirt and pulling him away from Tohru. Tohru, Yuki and Cheza all sweat dropped. Momiji stopped fussing with Kyo and stopped trying to hug Tohru. He was now interested in Cheza, whom he had just noticed.

"Who are you? My name is Momiji Sohma. It's nice to meet you!" He said smiling as he held out his hand. Cheza took it.

"I'm Cheza. It's nice to meet you as well Momiji." Cheza said with a big smile. He was cute. He was in long shorts, a regular tee shirt and a random little purple hat. He had bright blonde hair and light brown eyes. She had always wanted a little brother when she was growing up. She was always so lonely, her parents kept her away from just about everyone. She had never even met her family aside from her parents. She was envious of Yuki and Kyo. They seemed to have a big family, and were close, even if they did fight.

"Alright, well I better be getting back, Akito may get mad if I'm late coming home from my dad's office." The little boy said turning to leave. He smiled and waved as he walked away. Cheza remained in her own world daydreaming until Tohru called her.

"Come on Cheza, we're almost home!" she said with a bright smile. Cheza smiled back._ / Home… I wonder if it really could be. /_ She thought as she caught up with the group. They continued talking again until they walked up to the house. Cheza looked at the open door and hesitated. She felt a little awkward, and who could blame her? She just met these people today, and they were inviting her into their home.

"You coming?" Yuki asked keeping his hand on the sliding door. Cheza smiled and walked in. Yuki shut the door behind her. Tohru went right into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Cheza, what would you like to eat?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, anything is fine with me; I'll help you cook Tohru." Cheza answered, setting her things down and walking into the kitchen as well.

"I'll go talk to Shigure." Yuki said walking into the back of the house. He knocked before entering his cousin's study.

"Ah, Yuki you're home." Shigure said with a small smile. He looked at Yuki for a second and then asked, "Ok, what is it this time?"

"I've asked another friend to stay with us. She was living in a hotel room. It will only be until she finds a place of her own to stay." Yuki finished, somewhat hastily. Shigure sighed.

"Yuki… I'll talk to Akito in the morning." Shigure said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yuki nodded and said thank you. He left the room quietly. He walked into the kitchen and almost fell over laughing at Kyo. Cheza was chasing him around the kitchen with a leek.

"GET THE DAMN NASTY THING AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled jumping over a chair.

"Aw come on Kyo, they're good for you!" She said as she jumped over the chair as well, running after Kyo.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!" He yelled again. Cheza stopped chasing because she was laughing too hard. Yuki smiled and continued watching and laughing quietly at the pair. This really was going to be interesting. Now if the phone call goes as well tomorrow…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have finals the next 2 weeks so I will be a little slow on updating. I will work on Ch. 3 as much as I can and get it up quickly! =) R&R Please and thank you!**


	3. Whoops

**A/N Here is Ch. 3 everyone! I want to thank my reviewers, Sparklefaith and XxJSkyxX91 again for reviewing! =D I really appreciate it!**

** -I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET-**

** Hope you enjoy Ch.3 of Together Again!**

After dinner, and the circus that was Kyo and Cheza, Yuki asked Cheza if she was ready for homework.

"Cheza, would you like to start on your math? I know you said you needed help with it." Yuki asked trying not to laugh at the girl who was currently lying on her back, on the floor, with her legs propped up onto the couch. Cheza groaned. "Ugh, no not really but, I guess. Thanks for the help." She said as she got up and sat at the table, pulling her bag over to her. Kyo and Tohru did the same. Why not work on their homework as well?

After a while, Cheza finally understood her math. She and everyone else finished their work and decided what to do next.

"Well, how about a movie?" Shigure suggested as he walked into the room, holding a small stack of various movies. Shigure was Yuki's older cousin. He was fairly tall, and had black hair that was a little longer than Yuki's. He wore a cream colored kimono and had dark, kind eyes. Even if he was a bit of a pervert at times. Cheza found that out quickly during dinner. No sooner than he walked into the room, Yuki hit him upside the head for looking at Cheza. He mumbled something about high school girls and shoved a plate into his cousin's hands.

Cheza found out that Shigure was a novelist, or he claimed to be. The opinions of his family however, varied. Cheza laughed at this.

Once they all decided on a movie, they all either got comfy on the floor or couch in various positions around the room. Cheza grabbed some pillows and blankets out of everyone's rooms. She and Kyo arranged themselves on the floor while Yuki and Tohru took the couch. Shigure made the group some popcorn and left to go back to his study.

**-5 Hours later- 3 a.m**

"Wow, I didn't realize it was this late." He said as he stretched and looked at the clock. "Time for a quick snack then off to bed." He said happily walking out his room and into the living room. When he walked in, he had to keep himself from laughing too loud. They had all fallen asleep where they had been when he left. Kyo and Cheza were next to each other passed out on the floor. Yuki was at one end of the couch, leaning against the side asleep. Tohru had slid down and had fallen asleep in the most normal of the positions. Shigure snuck into the kitchen and grabbed himself something to eat. He took one last look at the group before going back to his room. _/ I hope tomorrow goes well. She really fits in here. Even though she's been her for only a few hours. They really do like her. And we really could use more fun in this house. / _He thought as he went into his room and shut the door. "I hope Akito is feeling generous tomorrow. Otherwise we're going to have problems.

**-The next morning- 6 a.m**

Cheza was the first to wake up. She realized that she and everyone else had passed out during the movie. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at the group. She woke the others and they all went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Well, all but Kyo who refused to wake up. "Can someone get me a glass of ice water please?" Cheza asked calmly. When Kyo heard the word water, he sat straight up and went into the kitchen like he had been awake the entire time.

They had all sat down to eat when the phone rang. Yuki and Kyo looked warily at the phone. Shigure answered, knowing full well who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" He began. "Ah Hatori, I was just about to call you." He added and paused as the one named Hatori spoke. "Yes Yuki is doing fine. I know he missed his checkup, but he will be able to come see you this weekend. They've been busy with school work lately. You know how that is." Shigure said with a laugh. Yuki on the other hand, put his head down. His bangs hid his eyes. Cheza was curious now. They listened intently to the conversation that was going on in the hallway.

"Uh Hatori I actually need to speak with Akito, is he available?" Shigure questioned, a little worried about the answer. "Great, thanks Hatori. I'll talk to you again soon." Shigure said, but didn't hang up the phone. "Akito, good morning. How are you?" He asked. "Ah, I see. Sorry to hear that. Listen, uh, I have another question to ask you. You see, last night Yuki brought home another friend who doesn't have a real place to stay. He said she was staying at a hotel until she found a house of her own. She stayed last night, but I said I would call and ask this morning an-"He was cut off. Shigure remained silent for a few moments while he listened intently.

Minutes passed and Shigure finally spoke again. "Ok Akito. See you soon. Bye." He said and hung up the phone. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Cheza, with a strange sorry look on his face.

"What happened, Shigure?" Yuki demanded. Shigure remained silent for a moment, he sighed and finally spoke. "Akito said she can stay, however he wants to meet her." He stated. Yuki sighed. "So what's the problem? He said the same thing about Tohru." Yuki commented, somewhat relieved.

Cheza couldn't understand the big deal with this Akito person. He wanted to meet her, so? Shigure wasn't done speaking. "No, Yuki, soon. He's not giving Cheza any time or leeway." He finally said. Everyone went silent. Cheza didn't ask what the problem was. She would find out eventually.

The walk to school was completely silent. It was driving Cheza insane. "Gaaahahhh! Someone talk already! I can't stand silence." She yelled. The group looked at her. Tohru hadn't met Akito yet either, but she had heard enough. She had run into him at school one day, and she saw how Yuki had reacted. He was really freaked out. She felt sorry for Cheza; she didn't have a choice in the matter. Tohru didn't either, but at least she could put it off for a little while. Cheza had a week or two, at most.

"Look you guys, I'll be ok. I can handle myself, just please, someone talk to me." She begged. They were really starting to freak her out. Kyo looked at her expression; she really was getting freaked out. He sighed and moved next to her. "So how long have you been singing?" Kyo started, doing as she asked. He immediately saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but smile himself. He didn't like it when she was upset. None of them did. She was the one that was always happy, made them laugh, drove him crazy, everything. But they liked her. She had met them all yesterday, but that was it. Tohru did the same thing, they both just belonged there.

"I started singing when I started playing guitar. So… around 5-6ish. I really did everything to get out of my house." Cheza answered with a forced smile. Kyo noticed.

"Why did you want out of your house so much?" he asked, but when he saw the look on her face, he thought maybe he shouldn't have.

"Because…" It took Cheza a minute to think of the right words. "My parents took me away from here and my best friend when I was a kid. I had just turned five, I was at my friend's house and my parents just came in and took me away. I don't even remember his name. And I feel awful about that. I call him my friend yet can't even tell you his name." Cheza finished, fighting back tears. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something until he heard yelling. _/ Oh no… /_ He thought.

"Yo, Cat!" a male voice yelled. Kyo twitched, and kept walking. Cheza stopped and looked at who was calling for a cat. Then a teenage boy with white and black hair walked up. Cheza was confused by his hair for a minute. His hair was white on the top and black on the bottom. He was the same height as Yuki and Kyo and wore the same school uniform, so she figured he was on his way to school with them. She unconsciously reached for his hair and tugged on it. "Is this even your natural color?" she said. They boy snapped back at her.

"Hey woman, don't touch me." The boy said as he grabbed Cheza's wrist. Cheza was surprised for a moment, and then got pissed.

"Listen you bastard, it was just a damn question. Let go." Cheza said as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. The boy looked at her. Yuki stepped in.

"Uhh Haru, please calm down, she doesn't mean any harm." Yuki protested, trying to calm this new person down. He and Cheza were both still fuming. The boy named Haru was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you. I just get upset when people say something about my hair color. It's my natural color so it kind of pisses me off sometimes." He said, bowing to Cheza as a sincere apology. Cheza nodded.

"Well I appreciate the apology. Thank you." She said, bowing back. "My name is Cheza by the way. What about you?" Cheza asked the odd boy.

"Hatsuharu Sohma. But please, call me Haru." He answered with a smile. Cheza was taken aback

"Damn, how many relatives do you guys have?" She questioned Yuki and Kyo. They both just laughed. "You have no idea Cheza." Kyo answered. "But you may want to let Haru explain why he got so angry though." He added, nodding his head toward the white-haired boy. Cheza agreed. She needed an excuse for the bruise forming on her wrist.

"Ok Haru, why did you do a complete 180 on me just now?"

"Ok, well, I have a split personality. When I get really pissed, I go Black. They call me Black Haru when I get like that just because I can be so mean. I won't go into detail about why it happened, but he kind of just came out to deal with all the bullshit." Haru finished. Cheza laughed.

"Damn, wish I had one of those. Would come in handy once in a while." She said with a smile. Haru smiled back. The group continued on to school and kept talking amongst themselves. Haru asked Yuki and Kyo if she knew about the curse, but they both told him no. They weren't sure how to go about it, or even if they should. Too bad they spoke a little too loud, Cheza heard every word.

"So Haru, earlier why were you looking for a cat?" Cheza asked, stepping into the conversation. The three boys froze for a moment. They were caught and they knew it. Just the tone in her voice gave it away.

"Look, Cheza, that's…." Yuki began. Cheza help up a hand.

"It's fine. I get it. I'm the new girl and you guys don't know if you can trust me. Believe me I understand completely. Just next time, keep your voices down a little more, ok?" she finished, leaving the boys completely shocked.

"Thank you for understanding Cheza." Yuki said. Cheza smiled and walked a little ahead of the group. She wanted to be alone with her thought for a few.

_/ Why do I feel like I know them…? /_ Cheza thought to herself.

**A/N That is Ch. 3 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I mentioned this before, but I am not following the anime, I am making it my own way, at least with the timing when things happen. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I appreciate those of you who take the time to review and those who faved and followed! =D**


	4. Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Ok everyone her is Ch. 4 of Together Again! Sorry for the delay. My Christmas break wasn't much of a break with work =p. But I have free time this semester so I hope to be able to update quickly this time. Thanks again for those of you who left a review and more of you that faved and followed! You guys are awesome. =)**

** ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

After the morning's incidents, Cheza didn't feel much like talking to anyone. It wasn't that she was mad at them or anything, it was just that feeling you get when you find out someone doesn't trust you. Not that they really had any reason to, they had only known her for 24 hours after all. She sighed inwardly to herself and forced herself to pay attention to her teacher drone on and on and on. Once the bell rang for lunch Cheza had never been happier. When she got up to walk out of the class, Tohru called her and stopped her.

"Cheza, aren't you going to eat with us?" she asked, sounding a little hurt that she was walking away from them in the first place.

"Not today, kinda just want to be alone for a bit. Clear my head, space out a little, ya know?" Cheza answered. Then she saw the look on all their faces, and wanted to slap herself. "Well hell that clearly came out wrong. I'm sorry you guys I don't mean anything by it just have a few things I need to think about. Like the fact that I haven't called my parents yet, everything that happened yesterday and how I need to stop worrying about earlier." Cheza offered, hoping it would help some. Kyo smiled.

"Well thanks for that. At least you admit when you're wrong." He said with a smirk, letting Cheza know he was ok. Cheza smiled, Yuki did as well and he nodded in agreement. The group parted ways and agreed to meet up after lunch.

Cheza was walking to a huge tree in the school's courtyard. It offered shade and since no one else was around it, it gave her the peace and quiet she was looking for as well. She walked over and settled down onto the ground. She sat there in silence, half listening to everyone else talk and half spacing out, just trying to relax.

"Mind if I join you? I don't really care to be around everyone else either." A male voice asked. Cheza was surprised and jumped at the voice. She hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you." The voice added.

"No its fine, I just didn't notice you come up is all." Cheza said standing and facing the male that scared her. She was breathless for a split second. He was very handsome. He was a slightly taller than she was. His features were freakishly similar to Yuki's. His eyes were grayish in color, and were very kind. His hair was black and short. "Now as for your question, I wouldn't mind some company. Not really trying to avoid anyone, just wanted some peace and quiet." She said with a smile, sitting back down. The boy smiled and joined her.

"You're new here I take it?" the boy asked.

"Yes, this is my second day here. Is it that obvious?" Cheza asked with a laugh, knowing full well it probably was. The boy smiled.

"No, I just haven't seen you before. And I would have remembered eyes like those." He stated. Cheza blushed, and wasn't sure what to say after that. She heard the boy laugh.

"Glad to know my embarrassment amuses you." Cheza said as she laughed a little as well. She looked at the boy, who was still laughing slightly at her and shook her head. "Ok, it REALLY amuses you." She added shaking her head. The boy stopped laughing and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, you just blushed so quickly I couldn't help it." He stated, trying to defend himself. Cheza just shrugged it off. "I also heard you play yesterday, it was beautiful. I rather enjoyed it." The boy added, looking at the ground. Cheza smiled at this.

"Thank you so much. I-"She was cut off, the bell signaling the end of lunch had rung. _**/ Damn it all…. /**_ Cheza thought bitterly. "Uhh never mind, time for class!" Cheza said with fake enthusiasm as she stood up. The boy laughed and stood up as well, but when he did he stumbled a little. Cheza steadied him.

"Whoa, are you alright?" She asked as she held his arm to keep him straight. The boy nodded and thanked Cheza.

"Yes sorry, just a little dizzy I guess." He said smiling at Cheza now. Cheza nodded and let him go once she was sure he could stand. The pair started walking toward the building.

"So, seeing as we spent the entire lunch talking and I didn't get your name, what is it?" Cheza asked. The boy smirked.

"You first." He said.

"Ok then… I'm Cheza." She said as the two stopped walking. "And you are?" The boy's smirk widened slightly.

"Akito Sohma." He said looking at the girl, who suddenly seemed to be at a loss for words.

_**/…Fuck…/**_ was all Cheza thought. She froze when she heard that name. For whatever reason she felt incredibly stupid for not asking his name sooner. She stopped staring and quickly bowed, he was the head of the family after all. It was what she was supposed to do. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't know." Cheza said a little shakily. Akito nodded and put a hand under her chin, making her stand up and look at him. Cheza had a hard time looking at him, she felt awkward.

"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't know. And I did that for a reason, so I could talk to you without you being scared like you are now." Akito stated. Cheza nodded at this. She was scared, she hadn't heard anything about Akito really but just went off of everyone else's reactions to just his name.

"I'm confused though, I was told you would pick a date and Hatori would bring me to the estate for us to meet." Cheza said, the shock finally wearing off.

"Yes, that was the original plan, however the last time I tried that with Tohru, it keeps getting pushed off. So it was better this way." Akito answered her question. He was surprised to see the girl smile.

"That's actually not a bad idea." She said, just as the bell for class rang. "Shit, now I'm late." She cursed as she turned to the door and ran. "Sorry Akito, new girl can't afford to be late. Call Shigure's later." She said waving a hand as she ran toward her class. Akito was stunned, but none the less, turned toward the entrance gates of the school where Hatori was waiting for him. _**/ This should be interesting. /**_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Cheza got into class just as the final bell rang. She was out of breath and her face was slightly red. She had to run through the halls and people, up 3 flights of stairs, and jump over a kid who dropped his books outside the classroom. Needless to say everyone was staring at her as she walked to her seat and slumped into it.

"Cheza… what the hell happened to you?" Kyo asked as she slumped into her desk. She opened her mouth to respond but the teacher began to speak. Cheza held up a finger and took out a piece of paper and started writing. Kyo got the hint and went back to taking notes until her note landed on his desk. He opened it and all he needed to read was the first line.

_I met Akito at lunch today…_

Kyo's eyes widened and he looked at her. Cheza silently urged him to read the rest of the note. No way did she kill her hand just to have him read 6 words. Kyo continued reading.

_Don't freak out. He didn't do anything to me. When I said I wanted to be alone to you guys earlier, that's exactly what I did. The huge tree in the courtyard, that's where I went and sat. I had to have been there only 5 minutes when he walks up and asks to sit with me. Obviously I agreed, and we started talking. For whatever reason I never asked his name until later. But we talked about school, me being new and just random shit. Like a normal person. So then when we got to the door I asked his name and…. Yeah that was that. I freaked, felt stupid for not asking sooner and….that was it._

Kyo read the note twice to be sure he understood it. He wrote back once he was sure he wanted to say what he was going to.

_Listen Cheza, I'm glad he didn't hurt you. But you NEED TO BE CAREFUL around him. Please don't go off on your own anywhere if you can avoid it. I'm not sure why he did this or why now but please be careful. And… there's something I have to show you after school. Meet me in the pool area after school ok?_

Cheza read the note and look toward Kyo, she nodded at him. When the note landed on Kyo's desk again, he was confused until he read it. He couldn't help but smile.

_Sooo… I'll need to borrow your notes for when I was writing you back._

Kyo couldn't resist writing back.

_And I'll need yours._

Cheza smiled and put the note away. Once that class was over her and Kyo met up with Tohru and Yuki for gym. Cheza gave Yuki and Tohru a summarized version of what happened. She purposely left out a few things form the story to avoid worrying any of them.

Once they had all changed, the teacher announced that today was going to be an easy day; they only had to do a few laps around the track.

_**/Easy?...That's supposed to be easy? /**_ Cheza thought. She pulled out her headphones and put them on as she started to run. Kyo caught up to her and went to say something but noticed her headphones and the look on her face. She was really confused and wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He figured it was better no to bother her, but he wasn't going to leave her alone. He put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked, he nodded at her with a serious look. Cheza smiled back completely understanding the gesture. She was happy to have a friend like Kyo. Yuki and Tohru as well.

Once they completed their laps, they all went inside to change. Kyo stopped Cheza for a moment and reminded her of their meeting. A few minutes later, Cheza walked into the pool area where Kyo was waiting for her. She walked over to him. When she stopped next to him, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Look Cheza I'm trusting you right now. I-"

"Kyo, if you don't want to tell me then don't. I'll understand." Cheza interrupted him. Kyo stared at her for a moment, that statement deciding what he was going to do next. He wrapped his arms around Cheza and hugged her tightly. When he did that…

_**NOTHING.**_

__Kyo backed away, very confused. He looked at Cheza, who had the same confused look he did.

"Kyo? What was that about?" Cheza asked. Kyo shook his head. "I-I didn't… I didn't change." Kyo said. Now Chez was really confused.

"You didn't change? What the hell does that mean?" Cheza asked, wanting an answer. "Kyo, please." She said putting her hands on his shoulders and making him look at her. Kyo nodded.

"I'll tell you everything Cheza I promise, but right now we need to get home." Kyo said. He grabbed Cheza's hand and they walked home together, completely silent.

**A/N: Well there's Ch. 4 of Together Again. I know it was a little short but some very key things happened in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and again SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I will do better with that. I am also starting on a Bleach FanFic which I will post soon, so if any of you like Bleach, you may want to check out that story as well. THANKS AGAIN EVEYRONE! =)**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 of Together Again… I won't make you wait... ENJOY! =)**

"Wait what the hell do you mean, you told her about us?!" Yuki blurted out. Surprising everyone by cursing, or, sort of.

"I didn't tell her anything! I just hugged her. I tried to _SHOW_ her but that obviously _**didn't work**_." Kyo emphasized that last part of the sentence. Cheza just slunk down into the corner. Ever since she and Kyo walked into the house there had been non-stop yelling, and she was getting tired of it. Kyo hadn't told her anything. All she got out of the whole mess was that he was supposed to change after he hugged her. She didn't even know what he meant by "change". This was just getting ridiculous. Cheza had had just about enough.

"For the love of it all will the two of you shut the hell up already?!" Cheza yelled, springing up off the floor and instantly closing the mouths of the bickering pair. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with the two of you? Must you yell about EVERYTHING?!" She continued to seethe. Yuki and Kyo looked at Cheza and both felt somewhat foolish. They nodded at Cheza, signaling that they would stop yelling.

"Well it's about time everyone quieted down in here." Shigure said as he walked into the kitchen, which was now war-zone free. Cheza sighed and went back to her position in the corner.

"Now, will you PLEASE explain to me what the hell the problem is and why exactly it's a problem? I don't understand a damn thing that's going on or anything that either of you are saying. So what the fuck?" Cheza said as she glared at the two. She was rather pissed now and was not in the mood to deal with any of them at this point. She began to wonder if staying here was such a good idea. Yuki nodded.

"Alright Cheza, you see-"Yuki was cut off by the phone ringing. Cheza slammed her head against the wall.

"I give up. I'm going to take a shower." She said getting up and quickly making her way to the stairs. She had managed to get up three stairs when Shigure called for her.

"Cheza wait a moment, this call is for you." Shigure said, sounding slightly stunned. Cheza twitched. She wanted nothing more than to tear down the wall that was next to her. She turned around and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She started trying to sound somewhat calm and interested, and not as if she wanted to kill whoever called here for her. All that animosity vanished when she heard the voice on the other end. _**/Damn it…/ **_she thought. It was Akito.

"Hi Akito." She said. The rest of the room went silent and suddenly became very interested in the conversation. Cheza glared at the group; suddenly they all had something they needed to be doing, in other rooms far away from Cheza. She went back to her conversation.

"Umm, yeah everything's fine… Ok no, they're driving me nuts here." She answered the question she was asked while everyone had inched closer to the phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." Akito responded. Cheza wasn't sure if she heard a smirk in his tone or if it was just her imagination. She decided to ignore it. Maybe it was just because she was just in a bad mood already.

"Listen, earlier at lunch, I rather enjoyed it. Seeing as we got cut short, would you mind coming to the Sohma Estate after school Friday? I'll have Hatori pick you up." Akito offered. Cheza didn't feel like it was as much a request as a demand. So she agreed mainly to avoid further arguments with anyone. From the sounds of it, he was the last person she wanted to piss off.

"That'd be great, Akito." She simply replied, hoping that this conversation would soon be over.

"Good, until then, Cheza." Akito finished, and hearing him say her name gave her the chills. _**/ Oh this can't be good. / **_Cheza thought to herself as she hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and sighed, rather loudly. Kyo poked his head in the door.

"Everything alright?" He sheepishly asked. Cheza held up a finger, as to say 'give me a second' as she walked over to the couch. She flopped down onto it and buried her face into a pillow and shrieked. Kyo twitched. Once she was done she sat up.

"That bad?" Kyo joked. Cheza snickered a bit.

"Yeah, you could say that. I have a date after school on Friday." She told him and she buried her face in her hands. Kyo froze.

"You… what?" He asked, unsure that he had just heard her correctly.

"I have a date Friday after school with Akito." Cheza said again. Kyo's fist tightened.

"Cheza why the hell did you agree to that? Don't you know what he's like?" He snapped, not intending to be rude but he was worried about his friend.

"As a matter of fact, NO. I don't know a damn thing about him. But from the sound of his voice, if I had refused it would not have ended well. So since it seems that he's some 'all powerful' nut that I shouldn't piss off, I won't." Cheza snapped back, regretting some of what she had just said. She had no reason to say anything bad about Akito. She had only spoken to him for a brief time at lunch. Ok, it was the _entire_ lunch but still. Cheza sighed and pushed herself off the couch.

"I'm going to shower." She simply said with her back to Kyo. Kyo watched her for a moment then went to find Yuki and Shigure. There was a problem they still needed to discuss.

**-2 hours later- (around 8 p.m.)**

When Cheza came back downstairs, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru were all in the kitchen. Yuki and Tohru were sitting at the table, Shigure was getting himself some tea and Kyo was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. They snapped open when Cheza cleared her throat.

"Cheza…" Kyo started. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Just please… someone tell me what the hell is going on. Why do I keep feeling like I know all of you? I've never seen any of you. I can't shake this feeling and just… what the hell is going on?" Cheza begged. The group stared at her in disbelief. She had been feeling the same thing Yuki had mentioned.

"Cheza, why didn't you say anything before? I had the same feeling the first day we met you. That's part of the reason I had you come stay with us." Yuki began. Cheza shook her head, she was exhausted and it showed. This had really been bothering her for a while.

"I don't know. It just would have sounded so strange. Or at least I thought it would have." Cheza responded, her voice cracking a little. She was relieved that the way she had been feeling was not completely unfounded. Yuki walked over to her and had her sit across from him at the table.

"Alright Cheza, start from the beginning. Do you remember any of us at all? What makes you feel like you know us?" Yuki questioned her. Cheza thought for a moment.

"No, I really don't remember anything specific. Just being around you guys, feels familiar. After my parents took me away I never got to meet anyone. They kept me locked up in my house all the time. At first I thought it was because of how I acted when they took me away, but when I had a hard time even remembering much of this place at all, I figured it couldn't be that." Cheza paused but before she could speak, Yuki interjected.

"Wait, what do you mean you couldn't remember much of this place?"

"I remember that they took me from my friend, but that's all. I don't remember his name, I don't remember anyone I may have met while I lived here, I just remember that I lived here with my parents. Even the memory I have of being dragged away is fuzzy. I'm not sure it really happened. I have no other memory of it, not of my parents scolding me or my dad hauling me over his shoulder to drag me out, nothing. Just what they told me." Cheza answered, as honestly as she could. Yuki had a strange look on his face.

"Cheza, do you remember anything about the house you lived in while you were here?" Cheza thought for a moment.

"Not much, just that it was huge and… this one room." Cheza started to answer, and looked as if she was in a trance.

"What about the room?" Yuki pushed.

"Just a plain, ordinary room. I had never been in before, and something in the corner, I can't tell what it is." Cheza grabbed her head; she was starting to get a headache. Yuki looked horrified at what he had just heard. He knew exactly what room Cheza was talking about, he knew exactly what memory she was trying to recall. It was the same memory he had of her. He moved around the table and hugged Cheza tightly. He buried his face into her back. Tohru and Shigure gasped as Yuki did not transform. Everyone was silent for a moment. Yuki pulled away from Cheza who was a little confused but remained silent.

"Alright Cheza, what we are going to tell you will sound incredibly strange, but will explain everything you need and want to know. I'm pretty sure I know who your 'friend' was as well." Yuki started.

"Yuki, you better let me tell this." Shigure interjected. "This will be a long night." He added before he began.

"Cheza, do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" Cheza shook her head. "Alright, it goes that God was going to have a huge banquet. He invited all 13 of the animals. The rat, played a trick on the cat and told him that the banquet was the day after it actually was, which explains why the cat is left out of the Zodiac. Now, those 12 zodiac animals, as well as the cat, are part of the Sohma Family Curse. Our curse, is that when a member of the zodiac is hugged by a member of the opposite sex who is NOT a member of the zodiac, we transform in whatever animal we happen to be. For example, I am the Dog, Yuki the Rat, and Kyo the Cat." Shigure finished.

"So… if Kyo or Yuki didn't change when they hugged me then…" Cheza couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes Cheza, you are a member of the Zodiac as well." Shigure confirmed. Cheza nodded, trying not to freak out.

"Ok well, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered turning into an animal at some point in time, so why don't I?" Cheza asked. Shigure frowned.

"Well, that is something you will need to ask Hatori Friday when you go to the estate. See I'm not sure if this is what actually happened but it is the only explanation I can think of. If your parents really wanted you out of this house, they would have needed to go through a lot of trouble to do so. Hatori has the ability to erase people's memories. That is why we have been able to keep the curse a secret for so long. If someone finds out, Hatori simply erases their memories. SO I believe that Hatori erased your memories of this place so your parents could leave with you." Shigure finished. Cheza was furious.

"Why the hell would they do something like that?! What the hell did I ever do to them?!" She screamed. The group felt awful. They could say anything they wanted, but it would be of little help. Kyo just went and put a hand on her shoulder. Cheza looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Kyo gave her a sympathetic smile. "Cheza, we will figure this out. I promise you." He assured her, squeezing her shoulder slightly. Cheza forced a smile and looked back at the ground. No way in hell she was going to call her parents right now. That would not be a pretty phone call.

That night, Cheza lay in bed for hours. She and Tohru had been sharing a room. Shigure had bought her a bed as well, she felt slightly guilty. She would find herself a job to pay them back. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Cheza gave up on sleeping and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. She climbed up onto the roof. She had seen Kyo up here once in a while and figured if it could help him, it could help her.

She sat there in silence for a few minutes then heard a voice behind her. "What the hell are you doing up here?" Cheza laughed.

"Relax Kyo, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep is all." She answered with a smile. He could act as bad ass as he wanted, but he really was just a big softie.


	6. Sickness

**A/N: SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've had a crazy schedule the past few weeks. Getting an internship set, crazy shifts at work, and a friend having a baby! =) This chapter is a little short but some of you may like it. ENJOY!**

Kyo and Cheza sat on the roof in silence for a while. It was getting really late, or early depending on how you want to look at it. Kyo turned to Cheza to say something to her but instead, he laughed a little to himself. Cheza had fallen asleep sitting up on the roof.

"So much for not being able to sleep." Kyo said softly as he picked Cheza up bridal style and hopped off the roof. Kyo walked into the house and laid Cheza on the couch and threw a blanket over her. He looked at her intently for a few minutes before heading upstairs to his room_. __**/ Cheza I really hope you know what you're getting into with Akito. /**_

The next morning Cheza woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She sat up, and immediately laid down and covered back up. She was freezing.

"Cheza? Are you coming to eat?" Yuki asked as he got to the bottom of the landing. Cheza shook her head.

"I'm freezing." Cheza mumbled as she buried her head into the blanket. Yuki frowned as he put a hand to her head.

"You're really warm Cheza." Yuki stated as he got up and went to the phone. Cheza mumbled incoherently into the blanket.

"Ah yes, Hatori? Sorry to call so early but Cheza is sick… I know you only deal with family members but she really needs the help now. Her fever is really high." Yuki used a lot of self-control not to say that Cheza _**was**_**, **in fact, a member of their family. After a moment Hatori agreed to come by and take a look at Cheza. Yuki thanked him and hung up the phone.

"You're an ass Yuki." Cheza said from under the blanket. She used a little more effort this time to make sure Yuki understood what she had said.

"I'm sorry Cheza, but you need some medical attention. Hatori will be here shortly to check on you."

"Yeah thanks. Throw me to the sharks while the rest of you go off to school… Oh Yuki? Can you take my homework in for me?" Yuki laughed as she finished her statement.

"Insult me and then ask me to do you a favor?" Yuki said with a slight laugh. Cheza just nodded.

Yuki grabbed Cheza's bag and took out her homework. By this time Tohru and Kyo had walked into the room as well. Yuki told them that Cheza was staying home because she wasn't feeling well. The trio wished her well as they walked out the door.

"Cheza, why don't you go on up to your room? I'll send Hatori up when he gets here." Shigure said softly. He felt slightly bad for the girl.

"OK." Was all Cheza managed to say. She stood up, still bundled in the blanket and trudged up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she burrowed into her bed and loaded it with blankets. She passed out within a few minutes.

_**-Meanwhile: At the Sohma Estate-**_

Hatori sighed as he hung up the phone. He turned to walk back to his office but was stopped in his tracks.

"What was that all about Hatori?" Hatori turned to face the voice.

"Ah, Akito. That was Yuki." Hatori paused for a second, "apparently, Cheza has fallen rather ill. He called to have me come over and take a look at her." He finished, looking at Akito.

Akito smirked, and then said, "I'm coming with you." Akito turned and went to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and stated, "I'll be waiting in the car."

A moment later, Hatori was climbing in the driver's seat of the car. He glanced in the mirror, looking at Akito.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so interested in coming with me?" Hatori asked. Akito simply smirked. It was the only response he was going to give.

_**-Shigure's House-**_

Around 8 am, Hatori showed up at the door. Shigure welcomed the pair in with a smile. Although, he was rather surprised to see Akito there as well.

"Akito, I wasn't expecting you to come as well. Yuki only told me that Hatori was coming." Shigure said with a smile. Akito nodded.

"I'm sure Cheza told you. We spoke the other day and got along rather well. I wanted to make sure she was OK."

"Understandable. Cheza is up in her room sleeping. It's the first door on the right." Shigure said waving his hand up the stairs. Hatori nodded as he headed up the stairs. Akito followed suit.

Hatori opened the door to Cheza's room. He saw a mound of blankets on the bed in the corner, and realized that maybe the girl really was very sick. He quietly walked over to the bed and moved the blanket to feel the girl's head. Hatori's eyes widened as he felt how warm the girl actually was. Cheza shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

"Cheza, I didn't mean to wake you but Yuki called-"

"I know. I was right there." Cheza said as she put a hand on her head, which was now starting to throb. Hatori took out a thermometer and handed it to Cheza to put under her tongue. Cheza did so and laid her head back onto her pillow. Once it beeped, Hatori looked at the temperature and was slightly surprised. Cheza had a temperature of 104 degrees.

"OK Cheza, we need to break this fever immediately. And I don't have the right tools or medicine to help you with me." Hatori said, rather quickly.

"And that means…?" Cheza prodded.

"You need to come back to the Sohma house with me, now. Your fever is way too high, and it is dangerous." Hatori stated, as he began packing up his bag. Cheza stayed silent for a moment, at least on the outside she did. _**/ You have GOT to be kidding me! / **_Cheza thought to herself, while she nodded and said Ok. Cheza sat up and noticed Akito sitting down by the foot of her bed.

"Akito? What are you doing here?" Cheza said as she stood up, quite unsteadily.

"Akito, help Cheza pack a bag and get her to the car immediately." Hatori ordered. Akito glared at him for a second, but nodded none the less. Cheza stood up, still wrapped in the blanket and went to her drawer and pulled out enough clothes for a few days. Akito handed her a bag and she threw them in.

"If you need anything else, I can have someone get it for you." Akito offered as they walked toward the door. Cheza nodded.

The pair walked down the stairs, and were stopped by Shigure.

"Akito what's going on? Where are you taking Cheza?" Shigure asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"Hatori said she needed to go back to the Estate. Her fever is higher than he thought it would be and he doesn't have the tools with him to help." Akito answered. Shigure could do nothing but nod. He watched as they walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Once in the car, Cheza curled up in the back seat and started shaking. Hatori glanced in the mirror at the quivering girl.

"Akito, keep her warm. Make sure she stays conscious." Hatori ordered. Akito nodded and moved closer to Cheza. He tried to get her to talk.

"Akito, please… I don't wanna talk… I just wanna sleep…" Cheza said as she started to close her eyes.

"Cheza, wake up." Akito said, a little loud and harshly. Cheza opened her eyes and stared at him. "Stay awake, at least until we get to the house and Hatori can give you something." Akito said, and Cheza nodded slowly. They stared at each other the entire ride back to the Estate.

Once they arrived, Hatori carried Cheza into the house and back to his office. He laid her on a bed and hooked her up to an I.V. He hurried with his work so he could cover her back up. He had Cheza sit up and take a few medications and drink some water. Once done, he told Cheza just to rest and he would be in later to check on her. Cheza nodded as she closed her eyes and passed out almost instantly.

"Akito, she should be alright now. Just needs some rest. You can stay with her if you wish." Hatori said as he walked out of the room. Akito didn't answer, or even acknowledge Hatori's comment.

Once Hatori was gone, Akito walked into the room and sat down in a chair near Cheza's bed. He sat quietly for the rest of the day, waiting for her to wake up.


	7. The Trouble Begins

**Here is CH 7 everyone! Sorry about the wait... been working 6 days a week for 2 months now -_-' and on top of that I have a summer class. Anyway I am glad all of you like this story and are so excited for new chapters! =D Enjoy**

P.S Yes I am aware that it is shorter..

The sun was setting by the time Cheza stirred from her sleep. She blinked her eyes a few times before they finally adjusted to the light. _**/ Where am I…? /**_ Cheza thought to herself. She sat up slowly and looked around. Everything was coming back to her now. Cheza went to get out of the bed but looked down when her leg bumped into something. Cheza looked down and was dumbfounded at what she saw. Akito was asleep at the side of her bed. He was sitting in the same chair from that morning. At some point in the day he leaned forward and passed out on the bed. He looked so innocent sleeping. His head was resting on the sheet, and both his arms were sprawled around his head. One hand was clutching the sheet slightly. _**/ OK so what do I do now…/**_ Cheza thought to herself. She didn't want to wake him but she could not stay in that bed much longer. She needed something to eat and drink. She was starving.

Cheza put a hand on Akito's shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Akito, hey wake up." Cheza whispered. Akito moaned and stirred a little. It was another minute before he opened his eyes, barely. Cheza couldn't help but smile, he looked like a little kid. "Hey, mind if I get up and get something to eat?" Cheza asked the half sleeping man. Akito stared blankly at Cheza for a moment; it took a while for everything to register with him as well.

"You alright there Akito?" Cheza asked, trying to suppress a laugh. Akito nodded and stood up. He left the room without a word. Cheza was a little confused, but was snapped out of her thoughts when Hatori walked into the room.

"Ahh Cheza, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Hatori asked the girl as he rummaged through his bag for a thermometer.

"Much better, thank you." Cheza answered, a little wary of the man. Hatori simply nodded as he handed Cheza the thermometer. Cheza slipped the device under her tongue and waited for the annoying beep it emitted. Shortly after she heard the dreadful noise and Hatori took the thermometer and checked her temperature.

"Good. Your fever is gone, but I would still like you to eat something and take this when you are done." Hatori held out a small cup with a few pills inside. Cheza took the cup and nodded. "The kitchen is directly down the hall on the left. I don't believe you can miss it." Hatori added taking the I.V out of Cheza's arm.

"Thank you, again Hatori." Cheza said standing up and stretching. She put on a robe that was hanging on the bed and walked out of the room. Hatori stared after her.

_**-Shigure's House-**_

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked into the house, all rather tired.

"Where have you three been? I was getting worried." Shigure said to the group as they walked in.

"We stayed late to finish up some work. Sorry we worried you." Tohru said as she headed into the kitchen. "Any suggestions for dinner?"

"I don't care" Kyo announced. "Hey how's Cheza feeling?" he added before anyone else could speak.

"Uhh well, about that, I'm not too sure how she's doing actually." Shigure said rather uneasily.

"What do you mean you don't know? Has she been awake at all since we left?" Kyo asked, getting worried.

"That's not what I meant Kyo, uhh… Hatori took her back to Sohma House to give her proper care…" Shigure responded, letting that last part trail off. Yuki and Kyo froze.

"What do you mean she's at Sohma House?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER THERE!?"

"Kyo please, look I didn't know Hatori was going to need to take her back to care for her. She was worse than he thought.

"I DON'T CARE! She could have stayed here. Hatori could have left a brought back the things he needed." Kyo was furious, mostly because he was worried about his friend.

"Kyo…"

"NO! I'm going to my room." Kyo stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut. Shigure sighed.

"I agree with Kyo, Shigure. You should have insisted she stay here." Yuki chimed in, a threat lingering on the edge of his voice.

"Yuki, I understand you are all upset, but there was nothing I could do. Akito even came with him." Shigure immediately regretted that statement.

"What… what do you mean Akito came with him…" Yuki asked, that ever present threat looming about again.

"I mean just that. Now if you're so worried, pick up the phone and call. Find out how Cheza is feeling and talk to her." Shigure said, handing Yuki the phone. Yuki glared at the dog, the hatred visible in his eyes.

_**-Sohma House-**_

Cheza found the kitchen, but decided to explore for a bit. If she was going to stay, she wanted to know where everything was at least. Cheza walked around the house for a few minutes, peeking into and open rooms she came across. At the end of a hall, there was a light coming from the cracks around the sliding door. Cheza knew better, but her curiosity won and she went to the door. Cheza put her ear to the door, and when she didn't hear anything, decided to go in. She looked around the dimly lit room, and did not notice anyone come in behind her.

"Why are you in my room?" An angry voice came from behind Cheza. She jumped and immediately turned around.

"A-Akito… I- I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what? That it is incredibly rude to enter someone else's room uninvited?" Akito cut her off, a dangerous tone entering his words. Cheza remained silent and cast her eyes downward to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Akito…" Cheza said, rather timidly. Akito smirked. She would learn her lesson. He walked closer to her and put his lips to her ear. Cheza froze.

"What am I supposed to do with you, Cheza? You clearly do not have any manners. Do I need to teach you?" Akito whispered, the threat playing on the edge of his lips.

"N-no Akito. I-I won't do it again. I promise." Cheza answered, fighting very hard to keep her quivering body still. Akito smirked.

"Very well. You are forgiven this time. Join me for dinner?" Akito asked, backing away from the clearly frightened girl. Cheza nodded and thanked him. Akito left the room to get them food.

Once the door shut, Cheza fell to her knees and sighed deeply. "What the hell… that must be why Kyo and the others freaked out so badly." Cheza spaced for a while, waiting for Akito to return. When he did, he set the food down, and joined her on the floor. He looked at the girl; she refused to return his look. He smirked at this. _**/ Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought to break her…/**_ Akito thought to himself.

"Cheza, don't you want to talk to me?" Akito asked the girl. Cheza wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh… I don't really have anything to talk about." She finally answered.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me about everything that has been happening at Shigure's?" Akito prodded. Realization dawned on Cheza.

"Yes Akito, I know about the Sohma family curse. They all told me about it the other day." Cheza said, heaving a huge sigh. Akito simply stared at the girl. No expression on his face.

"If you have something to say, say it." Cheza snapped. Akito grinned, a rather creepy grin that sent chills down Cheza's spine. "So you know about us then?"


End file.
